Kimi the shadow reader
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: Kimi WAS a normal girl, can a harsh life be turned around... by Karai?
1. Chapter 1 Hi I'm Kimi!

Hi my name is Kimi

Hajimemashite watashi WA Kimi- san sorry I mean, "Hi my name is Kimi" If you haven't noticed I'm from Japan now currently living in NYC with my sensei Lee but he prefers "Master Kite" He's a funny guy but stern and very spiritual he taut me how to see others spirit/spirit animal mine is the lion, unusual right that's because I'm one of a kind I know we all are but- I have a sixth séance the shadows turn red and they can talk.  
WHAO WAIT I'M NOT MENTAL! It's TRUE! They tell me what to do before doing it so I don't get hurt and it's- BORRING! There is no risk in my life, they drive me insane! Sure when I was little they just came up now and then (I still can't control it) but now it's been here a lot I should listen because last time I though they were imaginary and didn't listen to there warning (I should have) some punk ran me over with a car! I only got a broken arm though FEW!  
The reason I moved to NYC with my sensei my parents died of cancer and I was alone sure I'm a strait A student and a star batter in baseball but- don't laugh- my last name is Ichijouji,  
I SAID DON'T LAUGH! And if you compare me to Ken from that show "Digimon" I'll slap your nose off your face! If you don't have a "Nose" I'll just slap you across YOUR FACE! So lets begin we just arrived there and I'm on my way to my new school in NYC.

"Master Kite I'm on my way to school" I said throwing on my silver- ish color jacket over my silver tee and jeans silver shoos (Just the color not real silver) my golden blonde hair waved below my waist apart over my shoulders my hassle nut brown eyes with a bit of blue in them made my eyes glow with silver along with my silver and black backpack I didn't have weapons well besides my throwing stars I didn't put them in so I could make room later for my skateboard at school others under estimate me by my voice I sounded like a five year old but my sensei said I had a caring angel- getic voice I didn't believe him though I just thought I was childish I guess not no- one treated me like a child so- lets move on.

"You're going to be late, I don't think you'll get there in time" He said meditating.  
"I'm a ninja with a skateboard going down hill on the tallest mountain which no- one goes through I think I can manage"! I said getting on my board about to take of- "I guess you're right Kimi see you soon" "Alright by Master Kite"! I finally took off leaving a trail of dust silver board golden wheels (I prefer silver over gold) and my silver helmet there my favored rock on the bottom of the hill a rock that pointed at an angle I flew through the air I didn't realize I was doing a 360 I the air "LET THE FUR FLY"!

Sometimes I am a lion I even growl at times just be happy I don't have claws or fangs like knifes but I am a very skilled ninja but "Others" don't take me seriously cuz of my 'Girlish figure' and my 'sensitively' I'm not that tall regular for were I come from long hair you don't know how many times someone saw me and asked if I was and I quote 'Am I related to Rapuzel in any way possible' some even call me Rea short for 'Rapuzle' then again the last time someone did I punched them hard good thing the hospital was,- Anyway I gotten use to it and my hair I don't like it cut! I hate having short hair it was short when I was little it keep pricking my ears and my neck.

And as expected my friend Mat the brownie bat a fudge brown color was fallowing me "Mat go back they'll kill me and you if a bat is at school"! With a regretting look he flew back to the dojo a small tower is my bed room I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE A RAPUZLE PUN YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO MAKE IT TO A HOSPITAL! Sorry hehehe… I'm totally over it 'sort of' I don't have a short temper it's just getting old. ~

"Well school we meet again" I said with a sigh shoving my board into my bag along with my helmet pulling out ten note books (Some for sketching) I got a feeling I'm going too get done fast after all I only got PE, Science, math, cooking, art and musical theater as in (School plays mainly Disney I wonder who's going to be Rapuzle) I thought grimly.  
OK its not that I got a thing against princesses in reality Mulan is my fav!  
And I'm mostly on my spiritual side so I was amused even my 'Shadows' approved.

_**~later~**_

PE I loved- science and math were entertaining cooking I'm a pro at pizza now! Art I DRAWED THROUGH THE WHOLE THING I LOVED IT! I even made a new friend no- one would sit by her at lunch so I did her name Krai but she said I could call her K I told her she could call me Kim but anyone else calls me Kim I'll hurt them only my friends so don't push it. Turns out she's also from Japan awesome am I right she has red stuff around her eyes although she had black hair to her shoulders she liked silver too! She wore black to though and guess what we have the same class's she always sat alone that's why I didn't see her from now on I have a BFF! Were on are way to theater class I practically made her sit by me in the front she thought I would ditch her yha right I don't give up so if I got my hart set on some thing I usually get it plus the puppy dog pout yep I convinced her.

"So a new class WONDERFUL"! Said are teacher a tall man short brown/blond hair wore a black suit and shoes he showed no emotion though weird but cool "Here's a fun game I play with every new class I'll guess your names" OH BOY! This is going to be fun! I thought sarcastically "OK I'm guessing you're a Gracie"? Are teacher (Mr.W) asked Krai "UM no" She said back an annoyed look appeared on her face "Brooke"? She shook her head "Beth"? She really hated this I could see by the way she looked "Mat"? "That's a guy's name"! Her hands thrown up.  
"Fine what is then"? He asked smirking "Krai" She said smoothly "OK Krai, Now you"- He starred creepy like "Rapuzle"?! He bowed every one laughed except for three me, Krai and some guy on the other end the three of us had a 'really' look plastered on "No, and please don't refer her to me it's a little annoying" I said hiding sarcasm at the end "UM Cinderella"? OK now I'm ticked "No" I almost shouted "Tinkerbell"?! OK NOW I'M MAD "How would I be her I don't even have wings"! This time I threw my arms up "Fine what is it"? He's smirking again! "Kimi" I folded my arms and smirked right back.

_**~LATER~**_

Class is almost over and the teacher was guessing this last guys name it was the same guy who had a 'really' look on with Krai and me.  
"OK just tell me" Said the teacher, the guy had short black hair ruffled warring a Red tee and jeans white sneakers and finger holes in his gloves and a 'Hockey team jersey' that would explain the missing teeth smile "Kai".

"Now class we're pairing up in groups of five choose your groups of the three leaders of the groups, OK then leader number one Kimi choose five students if you please" Are teacher announced. Good thing I paid attention to the names I usually remember everything except when I can't remember everything then I only remember something.  
"Kria" She's my first choice of course she's my best friend forever "UM April" April O'Neal She's a kind person plus I like her red hair and I swear I herd a really and saw a sparkle in her eyes like she's surprised "Kai and Cassy" Cassy Jones also on the hockey team a little more beat up look and ruffled black hair always carrying that hockey stick I guess that's it.  
"Team name Kimi"? OH this I love! "Team Silver Flair"!

After class are team met up the other two teams are called 'Iron Hard' and 'Gold Blast' OK so they liked Silver Flair cool names though but I prefer silver over gold in a hart beat.

"Hi Silver Flair like the name"? I asked excitedly "Yha love it"! "HM….. Kimi not to be rude but are you from Japan"? Asked Kai "Yes me and Karai"! "Cool I'm from Japan too came here about two years ago" He said smiling "April, Cassy- wait isn't Cassy a girl name"? Asked Kai  
"Really dude, REALLY"!? The tree of us girls laughed and chatted while the guys were arguing about weather Cassy is a girl or guy name but I'm on Kai's side Cassy dose sound like a girls name but I'll let it slide since I don't want to make him feel bad by hitting his hockey loving head with his stick.

_**~A few years later~**_

It's been years but now I'm like 16 probably the same age as April, - April she disappeared after a while right after her father Karai left sooner than that she left and I never saw one of them again.

_**~Flash back of Karai's and Kimi's good bye~**_

"K I'm goanna miss you, you're the first friend I made here in New York I cant believe we're saying good bye" I said an older version of me in my silver dress it's summer, tears filled my eyes. "I know Kim but my dad wants to "Home school me" I have no choice" Said Karai also tears lined her eyes in her black dress we pulled out a similar charm sort of, mine was a silver color chain and a silver moon a quarter of one little triangle holes in the center while Karai's was a gold chain and a full gold sun we connected then and it flipped open and in there were us when we first met, the younger us, silence till I spoke "I wish I knew then, what I know now" I started Karai finished with "wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down" We hugged "We'll see each other again friends no matter what, bye K"….. "Bye Kim, no matter what we'll see each other again I know that for a fact" She jumped down from the tree branch we were sitting on. "Good bye"….

_**~End of flash back~**_

Haven't seen Cassy ether and Kai disappeared every one that I cared for LEFT! EVER MASTER KITE! He died protecting an old friends secret all I have left id my animals and SHADOWS WHO ARE RED AND TALK! And on top of that I got mutated yep you herd me I'm literally half lion now that can turn into a whole lion with the silver that I make out of thin air that can also make animals talk human! I stayed in that dojo they think I'm DEAD TOO! The set lanterns out just like in Tangled even though it was comparing me to her I loved it one day I'll go see the lanterns with Mat.-

Now and then I go out side and save a few people now and then there's the 'Purple Dragons' more like the purple lizards.

I just got into fight I was bleeding pretty badly on my side I was holding it when two other figures were across of me also in shadows right now my sixth séance wasn't working so I couldn't quite see them as well.

_**~Don's POV~**_

"UM R- Raph are those paw prints and BLOOD"?! I said shaky I'm alone with Raph who wouldn't be?  
"Yha Doney what kind of prints are they I _really_ want to know"! He responded sarcastically so just 'entertain' him I looked at the prints.

"Hmm… They seem to be from a cat like creature but there to big to be a stray cat of New York"- "Fascinating so what's the print to" He interrupted "A- A- A- RAPH"! I pulled out my staff and Raph pulled out his Sais he apparently got the message I mentally laughed.  
"So what we fighting genesis"! "It's a LION"! I screamed "A WHAT"?! He said more surprised than worried.  
"HEY! I'm a GIRL first of all two I'm HALF LION and bleeding really badly so go insult someone else why don't'ya"! The girl said while stepping out in the light.

"Doney"?  
"Yha Raph"?  
"I got to say something"  
"Yes Raph"? I gulped  
"It's a GIRL"! He yelled in my ear it hurt.

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's harmless"! I shouted  
(Now Kimi has a light tanish fur standing up on two legs long silver jeans a long sleeved silver shirt no mask, she still has golden hair in a huge braid paws one holding her side which was pouring blood which would explain the red spot on her side right?)

"I need to go home" She tried to walk away but stumbled a lot.  
"Raph what are you"- He hit her in the back of her head with the back of his sai "RAPH WHAT THE SHELL"?! "She was going to pass out come on take her we're bring her back to the lair" He said walking pass me "I- I- I"- "Have no choice Don lets go"! Grate- so I did pick her up and she was surprisingly light and seemed helpless and like a pet- pet?!

_**~Later arriving at the lair~**_

"GUY'S GET THE LAB READY"! I yelled running with who ever she is in my arms.  
"Donatello, Raphael what happened my sons"? "A mutant girl was bleeding badly in her rib cage she tried to go home then Raph knocked her out with his sai and told me to bring her here"! I said putting her down on the stretcher and got out the bandages' and a bottle.  
"Raphael is this true"? Asked Master Splinter "Yes"- "RAPH"! Yelled Leo "What was I spouse to do let her walk home and die on the way"?! He countered clearly angry at Leo.

Around the time the bandages' were on Raph and Leo was done fighting we put her on the couch ware she would be more comfortable "What kind of animal is she part of Don"? Said Mikey amassed probably because lions aren't spouse to be in New York "She's part lion Mikey, usually from Africa" I said typing away on my computer.  
"Like Lion king cool"! "Mikey no, one real animals don't talk two she may not like that, it could be insulting to her" I said still typing.

_**Well that's chapter one hope you liked it bye for now~ :*3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Please come out, PLEASE!

WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT?!

I moaned rubbing my head and flinched at the bump on the back of it I sat up and looked around fore corners fore turtles in the corners whoa wait turtles? Well there presents isn't intimidating so- HEY THAT'S THE ONE THAT HIT ME IN THE HEAD! Time for an introduction.  
"Hi my name is Kimi and you fore are"? I said staring at the shadows that they hid in cant sneak up on someone that can see through and talk to shadows.

I frowned they didn't move "If you guys don't tell me your names I'll ask my sixth séance"! Then I face pawed "DARN I SAID THAT OUT LOUD"! They still didn't move I had a really annoyed on my face.  
"OK then lets see" I pointed at the right of the room "Mikey" Then the left "Leo" back right "Donnie" now the back left "And the turtle that knocked me out Raph I presume"? NOW I was smiling getting on my back paws and looked back at Donnie they were still hiding "Thanks for patching me up by the way my side feels a lot better now" OK THERE STILL STARRING THAT'S IT! "OK look I know your turtles, I know your names and all you do is stair come on I'm not afraid if you haven't noticed which I think you did I'm part lion I'm NOT evil and nether are you so why are you guys hiding from me?! OK if you guys don't move I'll go over to you and pull you out of there" I said calm but mad with my eyes narrowed.

No movement I marched over to Leo's corner and had a sad look on and my ears went down "Please come out I just want to see you fore in the light instead of looking through shadows please" I said now looking down exhaling deeply letting my braid fall over my shoulder.

"Y- You're not afraid"? Asked Leo my ears perked up and a HUGE smile was spread across my face "Should I fear you"? "No" He said calmly "Then there you go"! I did a back flip turning to face Raph "Red masks Huh? Cool one of my favored colors again I'm Kimi" I held out my paw starring him in his eyes which seemed to glow I expected him to shake it in stead he asked me "Are you in the foot or working for Shredder"? I tilted my head and I was VERY confused right now "One who's Shredder Two Why would I be in a group named after a foot Third Why would I work for someone named after a device that rips paper"? Again I am VERY confused and I sounded confused so I guess he got that I have NO I IDEA WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!

Mikey laughed "S- Sorry I couldn't help it anymore"! Finely I walked up to Donnie who just starred "What do you mean 'sixth séance'"? He asked almost- what am I saying everyone amassed at my ability.  
"I have a special ability that lets me- you might want paper and pencil, see through shadows, the shadows turn red and the most important one the one that EVERYONE thought I was insane for I can (Gulped) hear them"

"Guys I think Raph hit her in the head a little to hard" Said Mikey "OK then lets test it stay in the shadows and I'll guess stuff and to make this interesting I'll be blind folded" I pulled a piece of cloth out and put it over my eyes.

"OK if you're sure about this" Raph rolled his eyes "Rolling your eyes isn't polite Raph" I smiled "Lucky guess"! I got a really annoyed "OK then Mikey has Nun- chucks, Donnie has a Bo- staff, Leo has two Kantian swords and Raph have Sais, Donnie has an amazing IQ and builds most every thing to help you fore, Mikey likes to be call Dr. Prankenstine with his water balloons and loves video games, Leo is the leader of your group who loves Space Heroes? Really? Anyway the toaster hates him which Donnie fixes a lot, Finally Raph you're the tough guy of the group a chipped shell you like to be Mr. Sarcastic hit Mikey a lot you like comic books mock Leo who you call 'Fearless' and 'Lame- O- nardo' OH funny the short one I guess the short temper goes with that one more thing your afraid of roaches which is ironic for some one who lives under NYC in the sewers but hey who am I to judge- WAIT! Donnie has a crush on a human should I go on"? Raph growled while the three other turtles were shocked with wide eyes.

I took off the blind fold I smirked at this "Stop being paranoid I told you I could"! I waited for them to move. I sighed "If you want me to go you could have just said so sorry if I caused any trouble"… I started to walk away "Wait"! Which Leo said I turned around looking sad I don't know why it's like something wants me to stay but I don't think I should.

"You promise you won't scream"? I had a bit of a really look on "I promise I wont scream besides after you swim with sharks I doubt mutant turtles will make me scream" There eyes were wide again "Y- you s- swam wi- w- with Shar- sharks"?! Asked Donnie I simply nodded I'm kind of 'one with nature' "That is so"- Started Mikey then Raph said "Stupid"? Then Donnie "Insane"? Now Leo "Crazy brave"? OH COME ON THERE INSALTING ME TO!

Mikey shook his head "Nope it is so AWSOME"! I chuckled putting a paw over my mouth "Thanks but it's nothing I do almost every day" I said slyly "WHY"?! They yelled together "I tend to the animals were I live I known them almost all my life" I said normally shrugging "We're getting off track like you said earlier I'm Leo" He stepped out and held out his hand I shook it "like I also said earlier I'm Kimi" "OH as in K- I- M- E- Y"? He asked still shaking my hand "No as in K- I- M- I" The other three stepped out into the light I smiled warmly I never judged a book by its cover- OK ONE TIME! it said Animals are heartless killers and it had a lion killing someone I WOULD OF WROTE AN ANGRY LETTER TO THE AUTHER- if others didn't think I was dead that is…..

"Nice hair blondey" Raph said "Thanks" I responded flipping my braid knowing he was making fun of me I'm goanna have some fun with him.

Mikey looked amused on look on Raph's face when I turned his insult into a complement I mean who wouldn't be enjoying the look on his face. "What's the matter Raph"? Asked Don teasingly "The matter is that is"- Raph started "That are new friend here just amazed you or are you love struck Raphie boy"? Said Mikey laughing every one laughed except me and Raph. In the least rude way possible I stomped on Leo's foot having a victor-full 'see what I mean' look on smirking while Leo grabbed his foot and screamed like a three year old girl Raph laughed so Mikey and Donnie had a new reason to laugh I stomped on Mikey's foot "OW! What's that for"?! Said Mikey now grabbing his foot "Who's the one that brought it up"? I said raising a brow "Point taken" He said holding his foot still hopping that's until he fell backwards I also stomped on Donnie's foot "HEY! Why did you do that to me and Leo" Said Don holding his foot "You two laughed and even though I like jokes when something gets too far I stop it" I said smirking "SO YOU STEPED ON ARE FEET"?! Yelled Leo who now fell "Would you rather I took Donnie's staff wacked you over your heads"? I asked raising a brow "Well at leas she called my staff a staff and not a stick" Said Donnie.

"My sons has are guess awaken" Said a voice who I guessed was there father at leas they have one- NO DON'T CRY! Luckily I didn't "Yes Sensei" Said fore said together sensei they have a sensei to?! This can not get better!

The father walked in and he's a rat a mutant rat but yet his personality seemed familiar as in I don't know him but I know of him but how? Never mind we all bowed in respect even me which I see they all noticed I bit my bottom lip and blushed a bit I stopped when we stood strait again Leo raised a brow I chuckled nervously should I tell them I'm also a ninja? No- not yet.

Almost on que a voice shouted "Guy's I'm here! How's are patient"? Donnie had a love struck look on so I'm goanna meet the human Don has a crush on I'll put some credit for him- WAIT that voice sounded familiar my eyes grew wide my ears perked up my mouth opened a bit "Yha because I'm dyeing to meet a man eating lion" That voice sounded familiar in a annoying way but friendly.

The turtles looked at me "Kimi what's wrong"? Asked Mikey "I thought they were, there still, I can't believe it" I was shocked I meet them before I know it! They walked in and I did meet them before April and Cassey I THOUGHT THEY WERE DEAD! Well they probley thought I was dead but they were dead first! Sort of.

MAN! HE'S STILL HAS THAT STICK THAT THING GAVE ME A BLOODY NOSE! OK pay back time. He looked up saw me and screamed like a three year old girl I rolled my eyes "Yha I get that a lot" I could hear Raph laugh "Bout time you to showed up for a meeting I started to think you two ditched me to do all the work well cassey I thought would but both of you"? I said with my arms crossed while smiling every one was starring at me again "OH come on Silver Flair has been just boring with out you two every one left there's still Silver but a lot of Flair had left" April's eyes widened and her mouth dropped "It's you"! She said happily "It's me"! I said just as happy "But I thought"- She started "Yha well I thought you two were also" I responded "You're a mutant that's why you made them think you were- yha know" Said April "UM I don't know what's going on" Said Cassey I put a paw on his shoulder "Cassey a friend once told me you don't forget a friend even a guy but when he has a girl name you laugh every time you think about it"! Me and April feel on the floor laughing "What"? He said clueless so me and April gave him one, we stomped on his feet "OW"! "Who's the damsel in distress now Jones"? I said smirking crossing my arms again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! I could hear the fore laughing again, "I still don't"- "Jones its Kimi, your stick gave me a bloody nose daring hockey yet I beated you" I said smiling "FAIREY TALE"!? He said "Is it me or dose he wants to be beaten bye a girl again" I said clearly up set "You think he'd learn bye now Kimi but I guess not" Responded April. "Oops sorry Kimi" Said Cassy "You three know each other"? Started Leo "And you beaded Cassy in hockey"? Stated Raph seemed more like a question "Whoa dudes this is AWSOME"! Said Mikey throwing his arms in the air. "You know what's even more awesome? She's a skateboard master and never ever could get pranked"! Said Cassy I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled nervously "I wouldn't say skateboard _master_" I said shyly Mikey tried to throw a water balloon at me I grabbed it but it didn't pop and I thrown it right back hitting Mikey in the face I snickered Raph, Leo and Donnie starred at Mikey wide eyed. "That's why she can't be pranked it's kind of freaky" Said Cassy "And you thought Leo was a challenge Mikey just wait" Said April not surprised about just what happened.

_**~Later~**_

"You think you can beat a ninja on wheels I highly doubt that"! Said Mikey getting ready to board. "Let's see what you got Mikey" I said folding my arms Raph chuckled on the fact that I thought I could beat Mikey.  
He was pretty good at it I must admit "BOOYAKISHA"! Mikey yelled when he finished on the screw pipe.  
"Mikey she's goanna make you look like beginner"! Said Cassy watching the "Challenge" Mikey dared me to do.  
I cracked my knuckles and neck strapping on my silver helmet with my gold and silver board "GO"! I started off fast on the ramp with out thinking I did a 360 on to the long jump which is very high then a little up so you jump high I don't know what I was thinking I went down it flipped up side down at a 90% angle got right side up again now down the cork screw on my hands! WHAT WAS I THINKING I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! But when I realized there was a turn up at the end I jumped off with my hands (Front paws) flipping tree times landing on my back paws (Feet) halting doing a spin out three times leaning on the boards back two wheels when completely done I was back on all fore wheels.

There eyes were wider than wide "THAT WAS AMAZING KIMI"! Yelled April giving me a hug "Really I only used my basics" I said telling the truth "You're joking right"? Asked Cassy I shook my head 'No' "You told me you _weren't _a _master_"! Said Mikey confused on what just happened "No I said I wouldn't say master I didn't say I wasn't"! I said smiling friendly Mikey hugged me while lifting me off the ground. "Mikey… Can't….. Breath"! I said between gasps. "Oops sorry" He put me down April chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder "Yha he dose that a lot" We both laughed "How old are you"?! Asked Raph rudely but hey I gotten use to it. "Same age as April here" I said knowing why he said that "I know her voice is anglegetic she almost sounds like a two year old" Said April "Thanks but no need I got teased a LOT for it" I said glumly "Then again I also got teased for a lot of things so it's no big deal" I said looking the other way carful not to make eye contact I didn't know I was griping my fist April put a hand on my shoulder "No need to worry right Kimi"! April said with a smile "Right but that's when I worry the most"! I also said with a smile.

"We should head back to the lair" Said Leo already walking away we all fallowed "Think you can keep up with ninjas on roof tops Kimi"? Asked Donnie "Kimi"? He looked around "Ware did"-? "Donnie, come on"! I said racing pass Leo "Whoa" Is all Mikey could say right now.

_**~BACK AT THE LAIR~**_

"Hey guys to show my thanks I can cook something if you want" I said like it's no big deal "HEY, HEY- CASSY"! Cassy pushed me into the kitchen "Can't say I'm surprised" Said April folding her arms. I peeked my head out "so that's a yes"? I asked "YES"! Said Cassy eyes as big as plates "PK then what'ya guys want"? I asked "PIZZA"! The fore said together "Good that's my specialty" I said in a sing- song voice leaving "Dudes I'm starting like her"! Said Mikey excited "Yha she can skate keep up with us and cooks lets see how her pizza is" Said Raph getting comfy putting his arms behind his head Leo and Donnie laughed "Don't laugh at her cooking it's the best I missed it"! Said Cassy jumping you a bit "I can believe that you called her once and asked her to make a pizza to go"! April laughed at her statement "Really is her cooking THAT good"? Asked Raph starring at Cassy "THE BEST"! Cassy fell backwards wile throwing his arms in the air.

"Pizza ready"! I brought out a large pepperoni pizza April and Cassy grabbed a piece and scarfed down the slice the fore took a piece sniffed it then bit it and now "Three two one"! Started April the turtles scarfed down the pizza as well "So you guys like it"? I asked shyly.

"Like NO! LOVE NOW THAT CANT EVEN DESCRIVE IT"! Shouted Mikey who hugged me again. "Mikey… seriously can't…. Breath"! I said between gasp again-  
"Oops sorry again" He said putting me down "Well I got' a go home" I said walking towered the exit "Bye"! I said running out the lair to home.

_**~MIKEYS POV~**_

"Dudes is it so wrong if I fell in love"! I said having harts in my eyes "With the pizza no I love it"! Said Cassy taking a HUGE bite out of his piece.  
"No I mean the girl she can skate makes AMAZING PIZZA and she is AWSOME"! Every one was quiet then they laughed so loud that the whole world could hear! "What"?! I said annoyed "Her love- you, your kidding right"? Said Raph still laughing I narrowed my eyes "NO I MEAN IT"! I yelled "Yha sure Mikey"! Said Raph walking away "It's getting late I'm going to bed night guys"! Said Leo "Night Leo" They all said Cassy and April left and every one was asleep-  
Except for me.

_**Hope you like my cliff hanger bye~!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Kimi's house, why is she sad?

Kimi's house!

_**~Mikey's POV~**_

Step one, Sneak out- step two, Ask April ware Kimi lives- Step three, and make Kimi fall in love with me! It's full proof!  
Then I hit something hard. "OW"! I yelled "Raph"?! "Mikey, - you bone head"! Said Raph we ran into each other grate-

"What are you doing up"?! I asked "I could ask you the same thing" Said Raph folding his arms.  
"Mikey, Raph"?! "Donnie"?! Raph and I said at the same time NOW DON?! SIROUSLY! "I'm going over to April's to see ware Kimi lives, WHAT?! Me too, OK let's just not wake up Leo" We said at the same time.

_**~LATER IN APRILS HOUSE~**_

"LEO"?! Again at the same time "Wha- Oh no"….. Said Leo who glanced at us "OK I just wanted to see ware Kimi lives"! Leo Said "I just wanted to see what her house looks like"! Said Donnie "UM- UH- Same as Don and Fearless"! Stuttered Raph "I just wanted to see Kimi" I said dreamily then Raph wacked me in the head "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR"?! I yelled "It seemed like the right moment to" He Said folding his arms.

_**~April's short POV~**_

"So ware dose Kimi live"? Asked Leo "Well she lived on that HUGE hill that no one- Guys"? They left grate "OK but if they need me to tell them why not to go there I'm not helping" And I went back to bed.

_**~Donnie's POV (What I told you Aprils POV was short) ~**_

Apparently we're heading to Kimi's I forgot why I was going, pathetic….  
Leo stopped and well we stopped too I guess Mikey ran into me I glared at him then turned right back around to see Kimi's mansion Well it looked like one it was huge with red, silver, gold, black and white paint expertly crafted brick wall giving off a cherry and apple sent.  
"Whoa this place is awesome"…. Muttered Mikey. To tell the truth I was also impress that she lived here instead of some cave on the hill.

We fallowed Leo inside and heard an angle sing literally along with the harp and all! We soon found the source of the music and Kimi was humming while playing the harp! Every ones eyes were wide like plates wide and are mouths drops how many times in a day can this girl make someone do that?!  
All I knew next she started singing instead of humming "La la la la… New way to find hope new way to find peace I can't say I forgotten, it's like only yester day I could hear your voices sing a soft lullaby that golden hair and silver eyes if there's a prize for things that we miss I guess you won that…. I can't say singing this song can bring you back, but it's worth a try… The sun may shine but I'm still blind to why"…. I had a look of symphony on my face she had small tears in her eyes but her voice didn't crack.  
"I know it may be wrong to hold on I just can't let go… My memories of you in echoes….. You're smiles still in the back of my mind not goanna hold on to the past I got to move on….. But your pictures and your whispers still linger in my ears can't believe you're that far away…. I know I was so small but I could still feel the pain of when you left I wish I could of said good bye one last time….. I got to, I have too…. Good bye"….

Alright for someone with paws she could play it well…. That was sad what made her so sad today she was smiling and laughing and now.

She shook her head and wiped away her tears and she put a white sheet over it and went up to what looked like a stage, she went back stage out of sight that's until she came back out with a g- guitar?!  
Surprisingly she could play that too! First like a rock and roll artist then softly like country, "One, two, three, fore… Butterflies and lollipops a girly girls dream not for me! No mater what I don't make that kind of fuss, It's kind of funny how it works first you feel like dirt then step two others make fun of you here's part three it's all up to me sad faces usually frowns always come around I'm worthless that's what they say but I cant help but get this feeling No stop! Step away! It's not happening! But you're brown eyes and smile makes me want to melt, don't give up, don't give in! But I can't help but fall in love with you"! ~

She seemed to have heard enough because her face turned bright red and tossed her guitar onto a pillow.

"The song is about me"! Claimed Mikey "Isn't Donnie the one who has brown eyes"? Said Raph face palming. Leo smiled at me "What"? I said then Raph and Leo were smiling at me while Mikey pouted "It couldn't have been about Donnie"! Mikey muttered  
"And whys that"? Asked Leo Mikey said "Because she's supposed to love ME"!

_**~KIMI'S POV~**_

I sneaked up behind them then Donnie started "Yha! Why would it be about"-  
"What would what be about"? I said there faces were PRICELESS! OMS I LOVED IT! But I didn't laugh all I did was fold my arms then my face burned bright red "Please tell me you guys didn't hear me sing! - PLEASE"! I begged "I wish we could" Said Raph smirking "CRUD"! A said kicking the wall a HUGE dent in the brick wall "I'll fix that, later" I stated.

"So who's the song about Kimi"? Said Raph smirking "W-which one"? I said weakly and a little embarrassed "I want to know about the first one but the seconded one I never heard anything like it" Said Leo teasingly I started to back away slowly scared of ware this was going.  
"I- UH" And a Mat the bat got in Leo's face screeching "What with the flying pest"! Said Raph amused about what's happening "Mat there friends"! I said Mat made a face and flew over to me and started talking in bat lingo "You know they can under stand you right"? I said to him "Whoa you can speak bat"? Said Mikey "And other languid" I twirled my paws finger in a circle till a silvery mist appeared and it went around Mats throat then he spoke in a ruff British tone "There are other mutants"! Mat said "What have I been telling you" I said the guys faces were shocked "Um Donnie why is that thing talking"?! Said Mikey my face said hurt all over it and I was hurt Mat is one friend that didn't leave they took notice and Raph hit Mikey up side the head "Guys this is Mat the brownie bat my ability allows me to give animals a voice to talk in English" I said calmly and something else….

"About that song Kimi" Said Raph taking a step forward he was smirking I took a step back and he took two steps forward I gulped "So which one of us do you love Kimi" Raph said they surrounded me dear shell get me out of this they were all smirking except Donnie who was trying to stop them.  
I jumped up to my roof it's a good thirty feet and jumped down behind Raph and said "You'll have to catch me first"! And with that I ran!

_**~Leo's POV~**_

And with that we chase her except Donnie who was telling not to chase her but we did any way to a cliff geez she was fast Kimi turned around to see me, Mikey and Raph smirking coming closer to her "No ware to go Kimi"! Said Raph she smirked "OH really"? And she- JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF INTO A POND FULL OF SHARK!?

"She won"… Said Raph "What the"?! I said "I told you to stop chasing her"! Said Donnie  
Mikey said "She has explaining to do" He folded his arms "GUYS STILL CAN'T CATCH ME! NANANANANANA!" "Why that little"! Said Raph "If I'm so little then why am I taller than you"!? Kimi said wow she is brave.  
"THAT'S IT"! Yelled Raph about to jump "It will be if you jump off a cliff into a pool of sharks"! I said starring at him "That was fun but you hesitated"! Kimi said in a sing song voice now standing behind Raph "It's not over yet"! He said trying to grab her but failed when she flipped over are heads and landed on her back paws and she smirked while glancing back "I think it is" She said walking towards he house "That girl is awesome"….. Said Mikey "Thanks, you guys are awesome too" She said dear shell Mikey fainted smiling "UM is he OK"? Kimi asked I folded my arms "We really don't know what's wrong with him" Said Raph starring at Mikey "Not what I meant" She said with a dull expression she whistled and over the hill a moose yep a moose why not?

"Ben can you help us get are friend Mikey back to the house"? She asked OK the moose is named Ben? This can get any weirder "Of course Kimi" Ben said in a Canadian voice OK I stand corrected. Ben picked up Mikey by his horns I wasn't really sure about this but if Kimi trusted him and so far she hasn't done anything to hurt us…

_**~Kimi's POV~**_

We got back inside and I lead them to the guest rooms and Ben placed Mikey on a bed "How do you guys usually wake him if he won't wake up"? I asked looking back at them. They smiled "Have any pizza left"? Asked Raph I nodded and brought back a tray on pizza "Question how will this wake him"? I asked tilting my head "Watch" Said Donnie Leo put a piece in Mikey's face and Mikey started to wake up and tried to eat it. "Works every time" Leo said smiling I put the tray in front of Mikey his mouth dropped and he was drooling until he ate a whole piece in one bite and then he saw Ben and well he screamed I tried not laugh I really did but I let a small chuckle escape.

"We really should be going before Splinter catches us" Said Leo walking away with Raph, Mikey and Donnie fallowing groaning "You guys can stop by any time" I said kindly smiling and waving bye. And they left "OK every one time to get some shut eye"! And a lot of animals went into different rooms "Good night" I said getting in my room slowly falling a sleep I couldn't help but hear some whispers I felt a small object coming at me I grabbed that object and through it a Raph who was standing in the corner of my room "WHAT THE SHELL RAPH"?! I yelled "Just wanted to talk" He said I raised an eye then turned on a light we were alone.  
"What did you want to talk about"? I asked starring at him "How do you feel about Mikey"? He said calmly I don't know why but I froze "W- what do you mean by that"? I asked afraid of why Raph asked that "Like do you like him or some thing like that"….. He trailed off "You mean as a friend"? I said still afraid of ware this was going.  
"No as in"- "He's friend Raph I don't have those kinds of feelings for him, why"? I said cutting him off "No reason" He smiled as he left out my window and I turned off the light again then I tried to sleep again but another presents was in my room I groaned and turned on the light Leo? Why in shell is Leo here? "Leo why did you sneak into my room" I asked sleepily "I just wanted to give you this" He handed me a phone in the shape of a shell "If you ever need are help just call OK"? He was about to leave "OK But don't tell Cassy I got a phone" Leo smiled when he left. Nothing else was in my room it was quiet so I _finally_ fell a sleep.

_**~ Weird right? What else can Kimi do you ask like I'm goanna tell you that ;-D ~**_


	4. Chapter 4 Kimi crush?

Try not to laugh I dare you!

_**~Kimi's POV~**_

I was really early I got up just before my alarm clock It buzzed two minuets later I turned it off and went to my bathroom I looked in the mirror "OMS MY HAIR"! I screamed the braid was so messed up I took it out and a foot of my hair flowed onto the floor "Geez I guess I do look like Rapuzle" I got into a dress *Don't ask why* I opened the door sense it was just me and I had cloths on. Then I realized someone was watching me 'Crud' I thought "Kimi"? I faced the door and the guys were there starring wide eyed I face- pawed and blushed. Then I narrowed my eyes "If any of you make a Rapuzle joke I swear this time no one will feel ever again got it"?! I said sternly which was creepy they never seen me mad.

They nodded slowly still starring at me "I know I look ridicules" I said looking down in shame. "No, no, no…" Started Donnie I noticed Raph and Leo side stepping out of this. Mikey put his hand on my shoulder he smiled a goofy gin and said "You're very pretty"! I chuckled a bit then said "Thanks" Then I heard a voice April's voice "Kimi"! "April"! I hugged her "You fallow the guys"? I asked "Yha plus I got to see you and you're house it's amazing"! I smiled "Thank you the additions were hard to build"

"Kimi" Raph started I turned around to see a smirk on his face a long with Leo and Mikey while Donnie face palmed with April I gulped "Y- yes"? I said a little shaky "We heard you sing yester day so we were wondering" Mikey started oh shell…  
Then Raph finished "If you sing a song for us" He teased I put on a thinking face then smirked "OK I will" They all looked shocked but yet the three teasers still smirked "That's if you guys can pass my test" I smiled wider April looked at me "Test three" I said darkly the guises faces were shocked at my change of attitude almost scared I lead them to my music room and had them sit down.

"Here are the rules no laughing no smiling no leaving keep a strait face when I sing this song which is a duet that the computer will fill are you all ready"? I said still smirking "YEP"! They all said I pressed play to the song "Best Friends"

Me

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too

Who ha... who ha  
hello baby can I see your smile?

Computer guy

I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild

Me

(Ok)  
can I come I am feeling alone

PC Guy

No friends are never alone 

Me

(That's right)

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun  
Na nanana na na nanana na na

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
who ha... who ha (X2)  
na nanana na na nanana na na  
who ha...who ha

Aloha baby let's go to the beach!

PC Guy

Yeah girls in bikini are waiting for me [aha]

me

But I was hoping for a summer romance

PC Guy

so why can't you take a chance?

Me

(Ok)

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun  
Na nanana na na nanana na na

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
who ha...who ha (X2)  
who ha...who ha  
na nanana na na nanana na na

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
lately everyone is making fun!

PC Guy

Let's get this party on  
hit me with that laser gun!

Me

Ooh whoa whoa  
[come on boys]  
who ha... who ha  
oh whoa whoa  
you should get a best friend too

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
do you have a best friend too  
he tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy  
hey you should get a best friend too (a best friend)  
who ha...who ha (X2)  
he's soooo sweet  
na nanana na na nanana na na!

There face Oh my shell it was priceless they were laughing there heads off except for April who expected much she was just smiling "They failed" Said April with a plastered on grin "You fore can give up now or try again with test one"… I smirked April's eyes widen again "I'm out of here for that one"! April ran out Raph stayed a long Leo and Mikey, Donnie on the other paw fallowed April I pressed play again to get the song "Monster" going.

**Me**

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream (On knee's holding head)  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a _**monster**_  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster 

A creepy smile was spread across my face I jumped up on to the ceiling "Run" I whispered  
there eyes widened Mikey ran out like a little girl Raph and Leo starred "That was fun" I smiled "I think Mikey ran out crying" Smirked Raph "Kimi that was frightening cool" Said Leo smiling "Thanks" I said kindly. 

_**~LATER~**_

"K! Bye guys"! I said waving to the fore "Bye April visit soon" We hugged and I whispered "Please don't tell the guys that I can you know and my number is in your phone" "Got it bye Kimi"! She said fallowing the guys I was alone "HM? Oh Donnie forgot his staff" I picked it up starring at it for a little bit till I couldn't help it any more! I looked left then right to make sure I'm alone.  
I took fighting stance then started spinning it double back flip then STRIKE! The knife part came out "Kimi"? I turned around pointed the knife at who ever sneaked up on me with a deadly look in my eyes, OH MY CLAW! "Donnie"?! I squeaked some how turning pale my eyes widened in horror I pulled the staff back "How much did you see"? I whispered "All of it" He said slowly I put my paws together "Please, please, please, PLAESE! Don't tell any one or any thing please I'm begging you"! By now I'm on my knees "OK, OK! I wont tell but how did you"- I cut him off "Donnie if its OK with you I'll explain to every one when I tell them I planed on telling all of you just not so soon I'm sorry"… I looked down "Alright Kimi I won't tell see'ya" He left "See'ya"….. I just hope he didn't see my small smile and blush then I would have died.

_**Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! Kimi and Donnie! Hmmmm, HEY IDEA LEAVE REVEIWS IF KIMI SHOULD BE WITH A TURTLE AND IF SO WHICH ONE?! R and R! ;D**_


End file.
